


Blind Date

by MagicInHerMadness



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, blind date au, these are so addictive tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/pseuds/MagicInHerMadness
Summary: Mike and Ginny meet on a blind date with a twist





	

**Author's Note:**

> Generic AUs are way too fun. The possibilities for fluff are endless.

Mike glanced up when the scent of perfume hit his nose and turned in time to watch a beautiful woman pass him. She had an abundance of dark curls framing her smiling face, and dimples dinted her cheeks. He caught the tale of her conversation with the equally entranced host. "Thanks for seating me before he gets here. These shoes are killing me."

Mike's eyes barely made it to her shoes. The mile-long expanse of legs between the hem of her purple dress and her gold pumps was much more interesting. He watched her softly swaying gait until she sat down at a table not too far from his seat at the end of the bar. He heard the host ask, "Do you want some bread while you wait?"

"Sure. I'd hate to be starving by the time he gets here," she answered with a smile. He nodded and walked away, and she looked down at her phone again, checking for a text Mike guessed.

His mind wandered to the late date. Clearly the guy didn't know what he was missing out on if he had left a woman like that waiting. A waiter appeared with a basket of rolls, and she ordered a glass of red wine. Mike smiled at the waiter fumbling with the wine list in his pocket, his young eyes never leaving her face. Mike didn't blame him. Eyes that brown demanded attention. She looked over the list and asked him something about it to which he had no answer, but she only smiled. She brushed a dark curl back from her face and gave him back the list. "Just ask the bartender for something sweet."

He nodded and scurried away, his face red beneath his flop of dark hair. Mike turned and sipped his drink, watched her in the bar's mirror as she pulled a mirror of her own from her purse and checked her appearance. She put on a little lipstick, checked her teeth, then put the compact back in her little gold purse. She ate a roll, her head supported by her hand, and Mike pulled out his phone to check the time. It was 8:15. He guessed their plans had been for 8 and she had been a little late in hopes that he would arrive first. He finished his beer, decided that if the guy didn't show up in 10 minutes, he'd go over and have dinner with her himself.

He climbed off his stool and went to the bathroom, taking a few extra minutes to smooth his beard in the mirror. The attendant watched him with a smile. "Want some cologne? Mints?"

He almost declined but walked over to his small table anyway and dropped a ten dollar bill in his glass jar, picked up the two cologne bottles. The attendant pointed to the clear bottle. "Use that one. Girls love it."

Mike read the label "Light Blue" and sprayed it in the air to smell it. It wasn't a particularly strong scent, more like soap and detergent. He sprayed it on his shirt then took a few mints from the bowl, popping one in his mouth and putting the other in his pocket. The attendant reached beneath the table and produced a vase of flowers then gave Mike a conspiratorial grin. "A single rose goes a surprisingly long way."

Mike nodded, took the largest one, and smirked at the man. "Got any more tips?"

"Don't ask her what she does for a living. Ask her what she does for fun. It's a much more interesting conversation." Mike laughed but nodded, thinking it was surprisingly good advice. "Oh and don't wait until you're at her front door to kiss her goodnight. Way too much pressure and you might bump teeth or something weird like that. Do it outside the restaurant."

Mike laughed and nodded again then left the bathroom. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone, but she was still alone when he returned. He paid his tab, took a deep breath, then walked over to her table. She was even more stunning close up, and her smile threatened to floor him right there. "I thought you were late but you've been sitting here the whole time."

He had a choice to make. He could tell her the truth and risk rejection, or he could go with it. He smiled. "Had to make sure you were the right girl. Then I got nervous cause I waited too long so I went to the bathroom to regroup."

He offered the rose and she smiled as she took it. "Thank you. It's beautiful. Did Cara tell you I like roses?"

Mike nodded, figuring it was a safe enough assumption. All girls like roses. "I was gonna get you a dozen but she said that might be too much."

She nodded, still looking at the flower before she turned those eyes on him again. "That's funny considering that I hate roses."

He was speechless and knew his face was reddening with every passing second. He figured he should be honest since he was already caught. "I should have been straight up from the start but you were smiling and I don't know if you've ever seen your smile but it's really something."

She looked at him for a long moment before a smaller, softer smile parted her lips. "I'm Ginny."

"Mike," he replied then reached across the table to shake her hand. He smiled at her. "I can't believe someone stood you up. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She smiled, her cheeks flushed. "I'm sure you say that to every rejected girl."

Mike shook his head. "Whoever your date was is an idiot."

Ginny shrugged. "He's my friend's neighbor. I told her there was something off about him if he'd agree to a date with me sight unseen, but she insisted it would be fun. She's determined to push me back into the dating scene."

"Did you just get out of a relationship?"

She nodded. "We were together for a whole year. He's a minor league player who just got called up to the majors. Apparently I don't fit the hotshot rookie lifestyle."

Mike snorted. "He's a bigger idiot than the guy who stood you up."

"Maybe that's my type," she cracked then gave him a smile. "Present company excluded, of course."

Mike laughed, shook his head. "Oh no I'm an idiot too. My ex-wife had two affairs right under my nose and I still asked her to stay. That's a special kind of stupid."

She frowned. "I'm sorry, but that doesn't make you an idiot. You just loved someone who didn't deserve it."

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me about my marriage." He smiled as he picked up the menu. "So have you eaten here before?"

Ginny shook her head. "This place is a little too fancy for me, honestly. I'm more of a food truck kind of girl."

"There's a food truck a few blocks from here. They have the best tacos in the city. Do you wanna go?"

Ginny smiled as she put down her menu. "Let's go."

Mike dropped a twenty on the table and they left the restaurant. Ginny's gaze dropped to her feet, hoping her hair hid her flushed cheeks, when Mike threaded his fingers through hers. "So what do you do for fun, Ginny?"

"Surf. I'm a cellist with the symphony orchestra so I love anything that gets me outside. I'm an amateur photographer too so I'm always out looking for new subjects." She grinned, clearly enthusiastic about her hobbies. "What about you?"

"I lead a surprisingly dull career as a pharmaceutical rep, but I coach tee-ball on the weekends to break up the boredom." The mere thought of his kids brought a smile to his face. "So what do you take pictures of?"

"People. Have you ever seen those 'People of New York' candids?" He nodded. "I'm doing that with San Diego. I think people are the most beautiful when they're just living. And they light up so much when you ask them about themselves."

"So if I approached you with a camera and asked you about yourself, what would you say?"

She gave a small shrug. "I don't know. That's why I stay behind the camera, I guess."

Mike smiled. "Come on. One thing you'd want the world to know about you. Just one."

"What would you say?"

"Probably that everything good has happened to me by accident. I met Rachel when she rear-ended me and for five years, we were the happiest people in the world. Both times I discovered her affairs it was because I'd missed flights. I ended up with my little league team because a kid hit a fly ball that hit me in the nuts. And tonight I got stood up for a blind date and met someone in the same boat."

She laughed. "Two jilted dates in the same restaurant? That place must be bad luck."

"Can't be that bad. We met each other."

She smiled as they stood beneath a streetlamp. "So what does a pharmaceutical rep do?"

"Well for every big name illness, there's a big name drug to treat it. Lortab or Vicoden for pain, Prozac or Zoloft for depression, Valium or Xanax for anxiety, and so on. In theory these medications would be really cheap because every doctor wants to prescribe them. But since there's such a demand, the companies can essentially sell them for whatever cost they want. And your big hospitals and private practice offices can afford them because they push the cost onto the insurance company who in turn pushes it onto the customer. Enter me and my generic drugs. They do the same things at the same rate, but without the designer name, and that simple fact saves everybody money."

"So you're a salesman?"

"I prefer the term drug dealer, but yeah." He smiled when she laughed.

"That sounds like it could be fun."

He shrugged. "It's not so bad, I guess. I get to travel—but only to places like Fresno—and I have a million little notepads and pens with drug logos on them."

She laughed. "As someone who's done a bit of travelling myself I can tell you, you haven't missed much. Getting felt up by a bunch of handsy airport workers, crappy hotel rooms, that inevitable moment when a co-worker tries to sleep with you because you're both away from home... Believe me, the glamour is subjective at best."

"Well that makes me feel better," he replied with a smile.

A few blocks and a turned corner later, Ginny found herself in a part of San Diego she'd never seen. A food truck and a few picnic tables took up a vacant lot. The area was lit with hanging lanterns and loud music blared from a speaker beside the truck. Kids with popsicles kicked a soccer ball around while their parents ate or danced, gold beer bottles in their hands. Mike tightened his hold on her hand as he pulled her through the crowd. "You won't find a better taco in the city."

They made their way to the front of the line and Ginny smiled when the man in the window greeted Mike warmly. "Ay who said you could show your face here again?"

Mike laughed. "Come on. I just wanted to show my date a good time. This dump was the only place open."

The man's mustached face creased with laughter as he looked at Ginny. "You like bums, huh?"

"Guess so," Ginny laughed.

"It's her first time here so give us the good stuff," Mike requested.

The man smiled and nodded then ducked back into the truck. He reappeared a moment later with two margaritas, lime wedges stuck on their tops. He looked at Mike. "Normally I give you the stuff from yesterday, but since you bring the love of my life to me tonight, I give you the best I got."

Mike laughed. "Love of your life? I'm gonna tell Rita."

"No hablo ingles!" he replied then laughed. He handed Mike a ticket and Mike gave him a twenty then handed Ginny her frosty glass. They walked to the nearest table and Mike leaned back against its top. He was surprised when Ginny leaned back against him but quickly recovered and wrapped his arm around her waist.

He asked, “Can you dance?”

Ginny nodded, smiling as he pulled her to the middle of the clearing and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Well I can’t. I’m the owner of two left feet so you’ll have to dance for both of us.”

Ginny laughed as the band switched to a slow song. “ _You're crashin' into me like waves on the coast/ Every time we talk, you move in close/ I don't want you stop, I don't want you to stop tonight/ We've got the last two glasses on a straw hook bar/ Tryin' to remember what number we are/ String of white lights making your eyes shine tonight_ …”

She put her hands on his hips and pulled them closer to her own, winding in a sultry motion that made his pulse quicken. “Just move your hips like mine.”

 “ _We're buzzing like that no vacancy sign out front/ Your skin is begging to be kissed by a little more than the sun/ You take my hand in yours, you lean in and/ Your lips taste like sangria/ Your lips taste like sangria_ ,” the man crooned into the microphone. Mike’s eyes glazed over as she held onto his hand and twirled away then back into his arms.

Mike smiled as he followed her movements, pulled her arms up around his neck. “Is it too early in the night to kiss you?”

Ginny laughed. “Well technically this wasn’t supposed to be our date so I guess not.”

He grinned as he slanted his mouth over hers, laughing when their teeth bumped.

**Author's Note:**

> I work for comments XOXOXOXO


End file.
